How Rachel married Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones
by Scared-Like-Me
Summary: Rachel Berry was smart, so of course she knew that Sam and Mercedes loved each other; and what better way was there to show that they loved each other than by getting married? Kiddy!Samcedes. AU.


I don't really know what to say about this. It was written ages ago, but I'm only just getting around to posting it here, because I'm lazy.

Previously posted on Tumblr.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Simple as that.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry was a pretty smart five year old; her daddies had told her so, so it <em>had<em> to be true. It was because of this that she knew that when two people spent all their time together and played together that they _had_ to love each other.

That's how she decided that Sam and Mercedes needed to get married.

They spent all day at playgroup together, and they shared colours, and built brick houses, and Sam used his action figure to save Mercedes' doll from evil monsters, and she played race cars with Sam even though she always lost, and they sometimes swapped lunches- with Sam sharing his cookies with her- and one time Rachel had even seen them hold hands during nap time.

It was _obviously_ love.

There was a nice white dress in the dress up box that Mercedes could wear, and a tie that she could have Sam wear, and it would be a proper wedding and they'd be in love forever and live happily ever after!

Rachel grinned and finished colouring in her puppy, giving him blue spots.

_Plan Sam's-wedding-to-Mercedes was a-go at playtime!_

Sam and Mercedes sat down at the building blocks at the beginning of playtime and Rachel made her way over to them. "Mercedes?" Rachel asked, "Sam?" They both looked up at her curiously. "Will you play dress up with me? I'm all by myself, and Tina won't play with me because Kurt's platting her hair." She added a pout that always worked with her dads.

Sam shared a look with his best friend and then nodded, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. He let go right away, but Rachel grinned brightly at them, clapping her hands together before grabbing one of each of their hands and dragging them over to the dress up trunk.

She flung it open and grabbed the green tie that would compete Sam's outfit. She tied it as best she could, and even though it didn't look quite right she was very proud of herself. She was going to marry two of her friends!

Sam stared at the tie, but Rachel left him to it, poking through the clothes until she found the pretty white dress for Mercedes. She pulled it out and handed it over to Mercedes, who stared at it, looking confused.

"Just do what I say." Rachel instructed. "Mercedes you need to wait round the corner until I tell you to come out, and Sam, _you_," She continued, pulling him down to her 'altar', past the dolls she'd set up to act as the people who were supposed to watch the wedding.. "You need to stand here."

"What are we playing Rachel?" Sam asked nervously, his eyebrows pulled together. "I've never played this before."

"It's not just a game, it's a ceremony for you and 'Cedes," Rachel explained, "'Cause you love each other."

Sam blushed and Rachel's smile widened- she knew it! They were going to be as happy as her daddies were!

"Okay." He said, "But how does it work?" He asked.

Rachel scrunched her nose up- Daddy hadn't been too exact about what went on at weddings, but she knew it was a bond between two people who loved each other and wanted to spend forever together, and Rachel didn't know anyone who loved each other like Sam and Mercedes.

She told him so. "She's my bestest friend." He said, looking about, like he was afraid Mercedes would overhear.

"So you want to marry her?" Rachel asked, excitedly, bouncing on her heels.

"Yeah." Sam said, "Yeah, I do." He repeated, smiling and sounding surer this time.

"Okay. I'll go get Mercedes." Rachel said, "You wait here."

Rachel was going to have to walk Mercedes down her mini isle, but that was okay, because it was her idea anyway, and she didn't need anyone else's help.

"Okay," Rachel said, tucking her arm into Mercedes', "Sam's waiting for you." She giggled.

Mercedes still looked confused, "I know what we're doing Rachel," Mercedes told her.

"Wait," She said, eyes suddenly wide, "Sam wants to marry me?" She asked, causing Rachel to nod enthusiastically.

"Yep! He told me you were his best friend." Rachel confided, "Don't you want to marry Sam?" She asked, her heart hurting a little at the thought; she'd put so much effort into this and she was so sure they loved each other.

"Of course I do!" Mercedes said, looking a little angry that Rachel could think otherwise. Her face softened as she peeked around the giant dollhouse, "He's my best friend too, and I love him. My mummy and daddy got married 'cause they were best friends, and didn't want any other best friend ever." Mercedes told her, and Rachel nodded seriously.

"Ready, then?" Rachel asked, and Mercedes nodded, smiling softly. Rachel squeezed Mercedes arm and walked her towards Sam, who turned to look at them, his eyes brightening when he saw his wife to be.

Rachel placed their hands together and watched as they linked their fingers together, both smiling shyly and not looking at each other.

"Today we're going to see Sam and Mercedes get married." Rachel started, "Does anyone o..ob...obja...object?" She finished, quite proud of herself for remembering that word, she was sure she would have forgotten it, and she wasn't allowed to mess up .

No one spoke up, so Rachel continued, "Do you, Sam Evans, want to take Mercedes Jones as your awfully- lawfully- wedded wife?" She stumbled.

"Yes." Sam said, turning to look at Merced who smiled a little at him and ducked her head to hide it.

"And do you, Mercedes Jones, take Sam Evans to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Rachel asked, looking at her friend.

"Yes." She whispered, meeting Sam's eyes tentatively.

Rachel cheered in her head, and announced, "I now say you're Mr. and Mrs. Sam Evans. You may kiss your bride." Rachel instructed Sam, who blushed.

Neither of them moved, "I'm not gonna _kiss him_ if you're watching Rachel." Mercedes said, "That's weird."

_Oh_, Rachel thought, before nodding and turning away slightly, so it looked like she couldn't see them but so she still could.

Sam leaned over and pressed his lips to Mercedes' really quickly, blushing at the action.

"I love you, Mercy."He told her. "You're my best friend ever, and I should have told you before Rachel married us."

"You're my best friend too, Sammy. It's why I married you, and why I want to be with you forever, 'cause I love you." Mercedes replied, her hand tightening around Sam's .

When home time came about they had removed their dress-up clothes, but had been holding hands ever since. They walked out the front doors hand-in-hand to wait for their parents.

Sam's mum came walking over, smiling down at both of them, staring at their hands. "Did I miss something? Do you have a girlfriend, Sammy?" His mum joked.

He rolled his eyes at her, "_No_, mum," He scoffed. "Mercy's my _wife_. We got married earlier." He said, Mercedes nodding alongside him.

"Yeah, Mrs. Evans, Rachel married us 'cause we love each other." She confirmed, and Sam couldn't stop grinning when she mentioned that she loved him. Mercedes loved _him_.

"Who did my baby marry?" A male voice asked, and Sam looked up to see Mercedes dad. He was really tall and big, but Sam wasn't scared because he loved Mercedes and even if her daddy didn't like that it wouldn't stop him from loving her.

"I did." Sam said, holding out his free hand for Mr. Jones to shake. Mr. Jones smiled a little amusedly down at him, but clasped hands with Sam.

"So, you married my baby girl?" Mr. Jones asked, and Sam nodded. Pulling away from the man and standing beside his wife.

"You gonna treat her right, mister?" Mr. Jones asked.

Sam nodded quickly. "I will. I'm gonna take real good care of her. Imma share my food with her, and play dolls even though I much prefer playing racing and I'll let her hog the blanket at nap time, and I'll love her always, Mr. Jones, 'cause she's my best friend."

Both parents exchanged a look that Sam didn't understand, and Sam's mum had a really big smile on her face. "Well how about you two newlyweds say bye, and you can see each other in playgroup tomorrow." She suggested.

Sam shrugged in a 'what can you do?' way, and pulled Mercedes into a hug. "I'll miss you." She muttered, and he nodded against her shoulder.

"Come on, 'Cedes." Mr. Jones said, and she pulled away waving bye to Sam as she took her dad's hand and headed in the opposite direction.

"You too, Sam." His mum said, nudging him. "You'll see her tomorrow." She reminded him, Sam nodded and took his mum's hand, and it didn't feel half as nice as Mercedes', even though this was his _mum_.

"So you got married?" His mum teased, "Wait until I tell your father."

"Mum!" Sam whined, knowing he'd get pestered about Mercedes a lot by his dad if he found out.

His mum just laughed, bright and loud.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think, guys. Please and thank you.<p>

Love and hugs,

Coral.


End file.
